ComicRater’s Top 7 Least Favorite Big Nate Characters
Hey guys, ComicRater here. Today, I will be sharing my 7 least favorite Big Nate characters. If you like any of the characters on this list, I respect that. But, I ask that you respect my opinions. Also, don’t try to convince me to like a character. I’m not changing my mind. Now, let’s begin! 7: Kim I don’t like Kim. For one thing, she doesn’t even have a personality. She is just there to torture Nate. Like, we can never find anything out about her because she is too busy annoying Nate!! Also, her abusing Nate really got bad and unfunny by the 3rd time. I don’t have much more to say because I CANT SAY ANYTHING, but it’s good that she doesn’t appear much 6: Mrs. Godfrey I used to like Mrs. Godfrey, until she was ruined in 2014. Mrs. Godfrey is one of the most unfair and hypocritical teachers, and it’s really messed up that she won teacher of the year. I liked her before a little bit because she was somewhat fair at times, and could be funny, but when she told Nate to STOP BREATHING in 2014, I lost all my respect for her. She is now targeting Nate for scratching his head, wishing he won’t get questions right, and not congratulating him AT ALL when he gets a good grade on his test. Overall, I hate how Peirce made this character. It’s really sad how she turned out. 5: Chester Chester is nothing but filler. My opinions on him are similar to Nate. His anger can get really out of control, and by the 3rd time he stuffed Nate into a trash can, I was already sick of him. I don’t have much to say because he has almost no personality, but overall, I hate his character so much. I don’t know why he is praised by the people of GoComics and the wiki. 4: Dee Dee Say all you want, I’m not changing my mind. She is once again a character that has been ruined. She was somewhat fine in 2016, but in 2017, Peirce made her mean. She is now just a drama queen, and annoying. Once again, she is a character that’s highly praised my the community, and I honestly can’t see why. She’s also pretty mean to Nate and friends at times, but whatever. Overall, I don’t like Dee Dee. 3: Jenny Jenny. Oh, Jenny. In fact, she used to be my least favorite character of all time, but not as much anymore. But that doesn’t mean I don’t hate her. In the old strips, Jenny is really mean, and she overreacts way too much. She used to constantly tell Nate to drop dead, which is way too far. She is also a big hypocrite, she gets mad at Nate for paying attention to her, but when Nate doesn’t pay attention to her, she gets mad. I’m glad Jenny isn’t seen that much anymore, even if she has softened up a bit. Jenny being nice for 3 years doesn’t make up for her 26 years of being mean to Nate and some others. I don’t know what Artur sees in her. Overall, Jenny is a horrible character. I can see why she used to be my least favorite. 2: Marty Marty was so close to number one. I hate Marty. For one thing, he is a huge hypocrite. He is constantly telling Nate that he should be eating better and get more exercise. I get he doesn’t want Nate to get fat, but Marty, before you yell at him, how about you try to get in better shape! He’s also just your typical, annoying dad. Yeah, cause we haven’t see enough of that. And when Marty does make an attempt at losing weight, he blows it right away. Another Big problem, is the dog situation. Despite 28 years of asking, Marty never listens. He even had a dog when he was a kid, yet he won’t let Nate have one. Marty is also a horrible example to Nate, by constantly eating crap and not exercising. Marty, do you want Nate to turn out it you? Lastly, Marty was really cruel in the olden age (1991-1996) So, yeah. Marty is a really bad character. Now, for some honorable mentions! School Picture Guy Another character that is extremely highly praised, and I don’t know why. SPG is really greedy, by constantly taking people’s pictures wrongly, because they come for retakes and pay more. It gets repetitive really fast. Also, his nerdy side of him isn’t that interesting either. And, he just constantly appears out of no where, having a new job. It’s really boring. But, he didn’t make the list because he does have his moments sometimes. Nate I don’t really know what to think of Nate, but I think of him negatively more than positively. First of all, his ego is bigger than the galaxy. He is constantly talking about how great he is, AND HE NEVER SHUTS UP ABOUT IT. We get it, Nate. Also, this. Nate: I have a smoldering sex appeal. Me: What the f- Secondly, he broke up with Kelly for Jenny, which just makes me disappointed. Some might say “Oh, it isn’t a problem! Nate is more mature now!” Oh, yeah. That’d be great if it worked. But it doesn’t. Nate’s character is all over the place. It seems like Peirce is trying to make him mature, but super cocky at the same time. And it doesn’t work AT ALL.. He does have his moments though. NOW, FOR THE NUMBER ONE PICK!!! 1: Chad Don’t try to change my mind, because I’m not going to. Chad makes me wanna die inside. He was another character that was ruined. Chad used to be good. He was funny, cute, and actually pretty clever. Like that time when they were in science class, and Chad proved Mr. Galvin wrong. Also, he saved the Cream Puffs from losing in 2011 or so. It was nice to see Chad, because it was like a little treat. Now, he is the worst. First of all, he is really dumb. I get he never was the brightest character, but he could be clever. Now, he doing many stupid things. In a recent strips, Chad though Nate’s middle name was “Stinkin” What? Chad, are you that dumb? Another thing he has evolved to is into a food obsession. In Chad’s early days, he liked food, but he didn’t obsess about it. Now he does obsess about it. He has also been used multiple times for fart jokes. And that makes me really disappointed. One thing is that he is saying Old People words like “Golly! Fellers! Jeepers!” For no reason. Lastly, he is being used way to much, to the point that he is being used more than Francis (And we’ll get to Francis) Even if I’m not the hugest fan of him, he IS a main character. Overall, Chad is my least favorite character. I’m really sad on what Peirce did to him. So that’s my list! What are your least favorite characters? Tell me in the comments! See you later!Category:ComicRater Category:Characters Category:Big Nate Characters